


But My Friends Won't Love Me Like You

by haroldsdiamonds (larryscollarbones)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscollarbones/pseuds/haroldsdiamonds
Summary: Harry asks for a favor, Louis agrees.





	But My Friends Won't Love Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Feedback is appreciated.

    The window in the room was open, the curtains stirring around slightly, a cool breeze drifting into the room.

    Harry sat silently on his bed, his back to the headboard just watching Louis. And if Harry was being honest; he could watch Louis everyday.

    Louis' brown fringe layed sloppily, but fashionably, on his head. Cheekbones out and sharp. Nimble fingers tapping on his phone screen. Blue eyes in perfect union with his blue shirt.

    And the thing was, Louis was pretty, Louis wasn't just pretty, he was gorgeous. And Harry wasn't afraid to admit to himself that he thinks his best friend is pretty.

    "Haz, are you okay?" Louis' voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. A rose colored blush coated over Harry's cheeks. Feeling embarrassed at the fact Louis must have caught him staring, his eyes drifted down to the bedsheets under him, not able to meet Louis' eyes.

    "Just something on my mind," Harry whispered out, "s'all." Was it bad Harry wanted to feel his best friend's thinner lips on his fuller ones, feel him on his own fingertips, have him begging for more?

A thoughtful expression crossed Louis' face, "oh," Louis dropped his phone on the bed, all attention on Harry now, "Well, what is it?" 

    Harry definitely couldn't look Louis in the eyes now.

"Haz?" Louis asked, concerned as he brought a hand up and cupped Harry's cheek, softly easing his head up to meet his, "is something bothering you, love?" Harry's skin felt hot under Louis' touch. He wanted him to slowly drag his hand down and feel him all over, making him hotter in other places.

Harry felt his cheeks go warmer.

    A broken sigh escaped his lips, there was no way he would gain the courage to ask him. One part of his brain was begging him to ask Louis, another wanting him to slam the doors closed and never cross the topic again.

    Somehow Harry heard himself blurt out, "how did you know you liked boys?" Louis' hand dropped from Harry's cheek in surprise, Harry immediately backtracked 

"I- I mean if you're okay with telling me. If you aren't I completely understand. You know-"

    Louis stopped Harry from his nervous rambling with a soft giggle, "Love, we've always told each other everything. Of course I'm okay with telling you."

    A gust of wind blew, pushing the curtains against the wall. Cold air littered the room.

    "I guess I kind of always knew," Louis thought for a second before continuing, "I would never find myself interested in any of the girls my friends would talk about or try to hook me up with. Always found myself never watching the girl who the the bloke was snogging in a film, but instead the bloke himself," he chuckled at himself, "I guess I really knew when I kissed some random guy at a party." Louis looked up, meeting Harry's eyes.

    "Harry, are you sure you're o-" 

    Harry cut Louis off, "can you- can you kiss me, Louis?"

Louis' eyes widened, "Haz. I don't understand." 

Harry let out a shaky breath, "I- I think I might like boys, Louis." Louis' mouth opened in an "O" shape.

    "Harry. Are you sure about this? You- you should probably have your first kiss with a guy you actually like." Louis said, barely audible over the hum of the ceiling fan and how low he was talking.

    Harry knew it wasn't a good idea, heck, even Louis knew. But somehow Harry found himself nodding his head, "you said it worked for you, kissing a boy, I mean." Harry said, scooting closer to Louis.

    Louis covered Harry's trembling hand with his own, trying to calm the boy's nerves, "I- I don't want you to regret it."Louis said inching closer to Harry before touching Harry's cheek with his other hand softly.  

Louis was always loud and playful, Harry barely ever saw Louis nervous and unsure. Harry nodded his head, "if it's okay with you."

    "Just- just tell me if I need to stop, "Louis whispered, breath hitting Harry's lips, "alright?" 

    Harry nodded his head, that's all he could do. Louis' touch and closeness was slowly seeping up and into Harry's brain, fogging it up.

    Louis bought his lips to Harry's. The kiss was gentle, and unsure. Louis felt Harry tremble a little.

    He softly ran his hand down and up Harry's arm, trying to calm him down.

"I wanna make this good for you, Haz. Want to let you enjoy it." Louis said, pulling back for a second, lips brushing Harry's with every word. "Are you- are you sure about this?" Louis stuttered, he knew that he was never going to want to stop kissing Harry if they started. He wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

Harry nodded his head before Louis said, "use your words, Haz." Harry parted his dry lips, licking over them, Louis catching the movement with his eyes, "y-yes." 

    Louis connected their lips again, this time going farther than before, not that Harry was complaining. Harry wanted all of Louis. Wanted all that Louis would offer. 

    Louis kissed just like his touches, soft and gentle, as he brought a hand up and into Harry's hair. Louis knew Harry loved to have his hair played with. He tenderly put his fingers through the curls, undoing any small knots. Harry hummed against him, cautiously laying a hand over Louis' thigh, Louis put a hand over his to show him it was okay.

    Louis pulled back after a few seconds, Harry whining in protest a little before Louis let out a giggle, "greedy, aren't we?"He teased, as he gingerly peppered Harry's cheeks then forehead with kisses; before bringing his lips down to Harry's neck. Louis felt Harry still, immediately making him draw back. The last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable.

    "Harry? Is this okay? Louis looked up, eyelashes fanning his cheeks. Harry nodded fast, earning another giggle from Louis.

    Louis pressed a soft kiss to Harry's neck before dragging his lips down and leaving another, and another. 

    Louis softly pushed Harry down so his back was laying on the bed, Louis over him, lips still on his neck. 

    He started of gently sucking on the skin, Harry bit his hand trying to stop the noises fron spilling out. Louis coaxed the hand out of his mouth, "I want to hear you, Harry." Louis said, a shiver escaping Harry's body. He moved a little further down, sucking a bit harder this time. Harry started to squirm under him.

    "Already getting heated, aren't we?" Louis teased, sluggishly dragging his hand over Harry's skin, and down to his tented pants. Harry let out a soft whimper.

    Louis let his eyes glide over Harry a little, drinking him in slowly. Harry's eyes were closed, cheeks flushed red, and hair a mess already. 

    "Lou..." Harry drawed out.

   Louis shushed him, "have to be patient, Harry." he swept his hands back up, lifting up Harry's shirt and rubbing his sides, just feeling. Harry shivered beneath him as Louis softly lifted Harry's shirt up and over Harry's head. 

    Louis let his eyes wonder Harry's newly exposed milky skin, "you look so good. Under me like this." he whispered in Harry's ear, before softly nimbling on his earlobe, Harry leaned over, giving Louis more access. 

    Louis moved down to his stomach after, kissing over it. He took a nipple into his mouth, drawing another moan from Harry. Louis smirked against his skin as he sucked and flicked his tongue on the nipple. Harry moaned, squirming again.

    "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Haz. Do you want that?" Louis said, bringing his hands to the zipper on Harry's jeans, "off with these now." 

    When Harry was layed out in just his boxers Louis brought a hand up to his clothed cock, stroking it. Harry let out incoherent sounds and words as Louis finally started dragging down his boxers slowly, teasingly.

    "Such a fucking- ahh, tease, Lou." 

    Louis smirked, finally pulling them off completely. Harry's cock was rock-hard, dripping pre-come already. 

    "already dripping for me, baby." Louis said, bringing his head down and licking over the tip, Harry let out a moan as he fisted the bedsheets.

    Louis started over slowly, licking off the pre-come gathering at the tip and letting out a little whimper at the taste of Harry on his tongue.

    He moved down, licking experimently down and over a vein. Harry fished the bedsheets tighter, moaning in pleasure.

    Louis started to take Harry faster into his mouth, leaving Harry moaning and whispering "Louis" under his breath.

~\~

Louis dragged his fingers through Harry's curls. Harry smiled under Louis' touch.

"Was- was it good?" Louis asked, nervousness under his tone.

"It was amazing." Harry answered, leaning up to peck Louis on the mouth gently. He liked that he could freely do that now. 

Louis let out a soft giggle, "I love you, Haz." He said thumbing the edge of Harry's eye.

"I love you too, Lou, you big sop." 

 

~/~ 

How was it? Kudos and comments are appreciated! 


End file.
